El Mal de Adentro
by M.Bidden
Summary: El Mal siempre está observando. Fic para el reto Trick or Fic de FF: DSTLO


Chris despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas como las aspas de un ventilador en repetidas y turbulentas revoluciones, sin tener mucha consciencia, por no decir ninguna, sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido con anterioridad a su extenso o quizás no tan holgado lapsus mental, que ahora lo traía tan confundido como un perro sin sentido del olfato, sin embargo, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Chris era una persona que solía frecuentar cada cierto tiempo, un determinado número de lugares poco deseables, peligrosos y sumamente problemáticos, pues dicho sea de paso, aquello no tenía nada de especial si se toma en cuenta que eso no era otra cosa que parte de su trabajo. Su rutina consistía en obtener una nueva misión, adjuntar un equipo de su propia conveniencia para ir a realizar dicha misión, y seguidamente ponerse en marcha hacia la locación en donde tomaría lugar el juego de estrategias que el legendario Capitán Redfield habría diseñado con anterioridad y que por lo general – Chris recordaba con amargura y poca conveniencia, los episodios durante los cuales, eso no había sucedido – no siempre, pero por lo general, daban resultado y la B.S.A.A. salía avante en su periplo. Luego se encargaba de ponerle un candado al caso asignando a una persona de competencia en trabajos gerenciales para que pasara un reporte sumamente pormenorizado de todo lo que había sucedido durante la misión, y seguidamente entregarlo a las autoridades competentes. Dígase Barry Burton, Clive O'Brien o quién sea… Chris solo esperaba que el ciclo de su vida volviese a girar indiscriminadamente para que la rutina se repitiese, valga la redundancia, de forma sumamente predecible, y comenzar de nuevo con todo.

Y a pesar de que no recordaba nada de nada, si podía rememorar algo, de lo que estaba completamente seguro que había ocurrido tan solo un poco antes de que entrara en una especie de somnolencia consciente y que seguramente estaba completamente ligado a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hacía unas semanas, un equipo de policías de una división especial, radicada en un sitio a varias millas de New York, llamado Krinsom, había solicitado una audiencia con el Director de Operaciones de la B.S.A.A., Barry Burton, quién todavía ocupaba el puesto, a pesar de que Chris le había reiterado en varias ocasiones que debía de rendirse al hecho de que estaba muy viejo, de que era viudo, abuelo, y que debía de disfrutar de su familia, lejos de las armas. Se mantenía resistente a las recomendaciones de su amigo, y entre otras cosas, había accedido, como cosa rara, a tener esa entrevista con ese curioso grupo de personas. Chris simplemente se alzó de hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro. No creía que un viejo lobo de mar como Barry, con tantas mañas como consejos cargados a su espalda, fuese a decir que si solo por llevarle la contraria. Barry no era ese tipo de persona, o al menos Chris estaba seguro de que no lo era.

En fin… la comitiva vino integrada por tres personas. Las tres, lucían como gente sumamente seria y responsable. Se encontraban Sebastián Castellanos, un detective contemporáneo con Chris, que lucía prematuramente viejo, en comparación a la edad verdadera que debía de tener. Ese hecho le estremeció un poco, porque era un tipo de vejez que Chris no sabía descifrar del todo bien. Sabía que él mismo, recién ingresado a los cuarenta años, debía de lucir como una persona que había superado hacía ya un buen tiempo la barrera del medio siglo, solamente por su cara externa, más sin embargo, Castellanos, que además de lacónico, lucía como un sujeto extremadamente directo e inteligente, poseía un tipo de vejez particular. Como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado el alma y se la hubiese vuelto a reinsertar furtivamente.

Por otro lado, había un hombre sumamente capacitado llamado Joseph Oda, que era quién hacía la mayor parte de las preguntas y ponía sobre la mesa gran cantidad de los planteamientos que la policía de Krinsom, en representación de aquellos tres detectives, tenía para la B.S.A.A. Joseph era una persona que no dejaba pasar nada por alto. Iba pulcramente vestido y recordaba a uno de esos policías que además de ser sumamente listos y observadores, también tenía mucho talento para portar un arma y desenvolverse en la escena de un crimen o de un ataque. Parecía un nerd por fuera, pero vaya que no lo era. Joseph continuamente se acomodaba sus anteojos de lente amplio en torno al minucioso tabique que apenas y podía sostener sus anteojos. Podría hacerse pasar por un joven bibliotecario, y nadie notaría la diferencia.

Y por último estaba Julie Kidman. El centro de atención de Chris. Se trataba de una mujer de pocas palabras y bastante seca, con poco sentido del humor, pero con mucha consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía una manera muy particular de observar su entorno, sin la intención de ser aprensiva, pero llegando a ser sumamente intimidante. Tenía un par de ojos azules que lo escrutaban todo, y Chris, fue el primer objeto de ese detallismo minucioso que Julie llevó a cabo tan pronto como puso un pie, en los recintos de la B.S.A.A.

No pudo apartarle la mirada de encima durante todo el soliloquio de Joseph y las intervenciones ocurrentes de Sebastián, de hecho, casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía, Chris se enfocaba más que nunca en prestar atención, y esto había sido notado por Julie.

El planteamiento era el siguiente… se había estado llevando a cabo cierta serie de experimentos de nula calidad moral, en los cuales habían resultado severamente mutilados una gran cantidad de individuos que conformaban los diferentes escaños de un hospital psiquiátrico de renombre en la ciudad de Krinsom al sur de Canadá, y que llevaba el mismo nombre de la ciudad. Al parecer, un joven e indocumentado científico proveniente de una familia sumamente pudiente, había estado desarrollando una tecnología apodada STEM, contando con los recursos mesiánicos del director del mismo hospital psiquiátrico, el por entonces todavía vivo Dr. Marcelo Jiménez. Este científico, llamado Ruben Victoriano, y apodado por sí mismo Ruvik, se trataba de un hombre sumamente brillante, pero también inesperadamente inestable, con poco sentido de la moral, la ética y los valores humanos, al igual que sus derechos. Se trató, mientras estuvo en vida, de una persona que no dudaba en llevar hasta los extremos sus macabros experimentos con tal de obtener no solo resultados interesantes, sino derroteros que lo llevaran por el sendero del sueño que había visualizado, que no era otro que la interconexión de datos neuronales y cerebrales, que abriese el camino a la neurología moderna para la comprensión y optimización de las funciones cognitivas. Dicho de otra forma: Buscaba controlar la mente humana, desde la suya propia.

Sin embargo, y como cabría de esperar, explicaba Joseph, los experimentos de Ruvik se salieron de control, pero nunca sin desviarse de sus objetivos principales. En lugar de eso, descubrió una especie de pseudo-mundo y una manera de acceder a él y hacerlo tangible. Era como si pudiera colocar en el plano real todos sus pensamientos, sus aberraciones, sus fetiches, sus fantasías… todo, absolutamente todo era posible en aquel universo que se expandía y se contraía a su voluntad, y que no tenía en lo más mínimo límites físicos ni temporales para seguir existiendo

Chris lo podía entender completamente a la perfección, y sabía que por la pose de Julie, recostada sobre la silla con vehemencia, con las piernas cruzadas, y tamborileando en el aire el pie que tenía suspendido, mientras permanecía con los brazos unidos por encima de la cintura; por todo eso, entendía que ella comprendía mejor que nadie lo que Joseph estaba diciendo. Lo había vivido, e inclusive había estado a punto de asesinar a sus compañeros cuando creyó que estaban infectados por la voluntad de Ruvik.

Era como si las peores pesadillas de Chris, pudieran enfrentarse a él en sus sueños y amenazarlo de manera real y tangible. Era como si le hubiesen quitado el último y real escondite. No había una escapatoria si todo lo que decían resultaba real, como ellos mismos lo estaban afirmando.

El problema era que no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar. Supuso que quizás el hospital psiquiátrico de Krinsom hubiese podido ser un excelente punto de partida, pero desechó la idea pronto y recordó que la policía había prácticamente disecado el lugar. ¿La antigua mansión de la familia Victoriano? ¿Los laboratorios secretos de Jiménez? Eran alternativas poco rentables, pues Chris supuso que a estas alturas, las autoridades ya debían de estar encima de todos esos casos.

Y sin embargo sentía la necesidad imperativa de actuar. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, con la voluntad de pedir un poco más de información, pero no fue necesario. Diez minutos después de terminada la sesión, la agente Kidman lo citó en privado, a lo que el Capitán aceptó con gusto, pidiendo que se encontraran en su despacho.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, Detective?

-He leído los reportes sobre sus misiones y sus recorridas en contra del bioterrorismo, y también me he dado cuenta que de todas las personas que estuvieron presentes en la oficina del Sr. Burton, usted parecía la más interesada en lo que nosotros estábamos planteando.

-¿Debería estarlo, no? De ser cierto todo lo que dicen, y no dudo que tenga un grado elevado de veracidad, estaríamos hablando de que atrocidades humanas, como el virus-T y demás patrañas bacteriológicas, serían posibles en el subconsciente humano, y peor aún, serían tangibles. Nosotros podríamos acceder a ellas…

-Y ellas a nosotros. Si, lo ha entendido.

Julie sonrió con verdadera satisfacción luego de escuchar eso, y se acercó al escritorio de Chris para tomar asiento frente a este. Chris tuvo que contener su mirada al verla acercándose hasta la silla con un contorneo bastante femenino y provocativo, añadido a su esbelta voz y su semblante inmutable de mujer segura de sí misma. Todo eso lo atraía cada vez más y más. Y sabía que también a ella.

Pero no quería formarse falsas expectativas, así que fue directo al grano.

-¿Se supone que hay un chico? Un tal Leslie, que sería la clave de todo esto.

-No, la clave es Ruvik, pero él está en algo así como un limbo de su propia mente. Perdido y extraviado en sus pensamientos. No existe ninguna diferencia entre eso, y el hecho de que esté o no muerto. En esas condiciones, una persona como Ruvik no es verdaderamente indiferente. Quién sin embargo, está por encima de Ruvik es Leslie, puesto que es la única persona que desde el principio estuvo consciente de las intenciones maliciosas de Ruvik y consiguió abstraerse de todo eso.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Solamente Leslie puede darse el lujo de decidir cuándo y en qué momento desea salir de la mente de Ruvik y en qué momento. No puede sobrepasarlo, ni mucho menos ganarle en su propio juego, pero vaya que tiene la capacidad para evitarlo, y eso es sumamente importante para nosotros.

-Lo entiendo, ustedes desean capturar al chico y utilizarlo como conejillo de indias. Ya sé de muchos casos así, como para dejar convencerme por una idea tan simple. Podrá sonar estúpido detective, pero soy agente, no investigador, y mucho menos un investigador paranormal.

-Estoy consciente de eso Capitán, y no podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, más sin embargo debe tener en cuenta que Leslie es la única persona con la cual contamos. Luego de él, no tenemos nada y desgraciadamente, el chico ya está lo suficientemente corrompido como para que podamos empeorar cualquier cosa. Además, el agente Castellanos es el que está a cargo de la misión y francamente, tiene una especie de conexión paternal con el muchacho. Con él a cargo de todo esto, y con su cooperación, creo que Leslie tiene buenas probabilidades de no sufrir deteriores mentales severos.

-Entonces Leslie está en…

-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero por desgracia no poseemos una localización. Si, sin embargo, posibles localizaciones, y todas ellas se encuentran en la cabeza de Ruvik.

-Explíquese.

-¿No preferiría que se lo explicara con un trago?

Le parecía sumamente curioso… Julie no parecía del tipo de persona que bebía, pero, si del tipo de persona que te cita a un lugar más privado para hablar. Era más que una mujer fría. Era una mujer que conseguía lo que quería.

Así que con esa premisa, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Chris.

Lo estaré esperando dentro de un par de horas, cuando su turno haya terminado.

.

.

.

Un par de horas se transformaron en al menos cinco horas de distendida conversación en las que Julie Kidman apenas y aproximó su vaso de brandy a su modesta boca sonrosada y con poco maquillaje. Chris no se animó a dar rienda suelta a su experticia con el alcohol gracias a eso y a episodios no muy previos en su vida. Le bastaba con recordar el nombre de Piers Nivans para sentir una creciente ola de furia y vergüenza en contra de sí mismo, y sabía que eso se reflejaba en su cara, en su cuerpo y en su lenguaje corporal, y aunque el objetivo no era ser atractivo para Kidman, vaya que deseaba serlo.

-¿No sale muy a menudo con mujeres, verdad Sr. Redfield?

-No tanto como quisiera.

-¿A qué podría venir eso?

-Ansiedad, viejas glorias, poca voluntad para atreverme a hacer cosas que salgan de la rutina. Usted debe saber a lo que me refiero.

-Supongo que sí, pero a diferencia de usted, no soy una veterana de batalla.

-Pero en definitiva tampoco es una novata.

-¿Usted lo cree?

Chris la examinó con el aroma de su vaso de alcohol tan cerca de su nariz, que apenas podía discernir entre el olor del suave perfume de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él, en comparación al amargo aroma del brandy.

-Creo que usted desea saber más de mí, de lo que yo puedo querer saber de usted, Kidman.

-Y no se equivoca Sr. Redfield.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él. Él no sonrió ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo, sino que con una mirada férrea, se dedicó exclusivamente a centrarse en los gestos de Julie, en sus facciones, en su comportamiento y sus intenciones. No pudo descifrar nada, absolutamente nada, y fue por eso que ambos terminaron juntos rumbo a un sitio negro y desconocido, pero aquello no importaba. Cualquier sitio con la suficiente claridad para permitir apreciar sus cuerpos desnudos, era lo suficientemente confortable como la alcoba de la suite más exclusiva, del mejor de los hoteles con categoría de cinco a diez estrellas de todo el mundo.

No se amaron, no se compartieron, simplemente pusieron todos sus deseos y sus ambiciones sobre la cama y dejaron que se regaran por sobre sus cuerpos como el agua. Trazando sus propios surcos en su piel, excavando entre sus cicatrices. Chris tenía varías, y cada una de ellas, era como una firma con fecha, nombre y apellido, de alguno de sus camaradas caídos en batalla. Julie inspeccionó todas y cada una de ellas, con sus tenues manos de porcelana que se movían entre erráticas y expertas caricias. Era como si su cuerpo tuviese una memoria que su mente había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Chris sospechaba, que era una mujer de pocas palabras por esa misma razón.

Después de todo, él también era un ser humano con ambiciones carnales y sexuales, y entre la exploración mutua que habían estado compartiendo, Chris pudo percibir una única cicatriz muy cerca de su nuca, en medio de los omoplatos, y aquello le produjo una muy mala espina. O al menos así había sido, hasta que había caído rendido producto del cansancio, la pasión, y lo poco habitual que suponía encontrarse con una mujer como Julie Kidman, en circunstancias como aquellas.

Luego despertó de incógnito en una habitación que era muy distinta y muy parecida a aquel cuarto de motel, en el que había estado tan solo hace unos minutos, o quizás horas, o quizás días. Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando eres Chris Redfield.

Sabía por experiencia, que lo más sensato era reincorporar el cuerpo después de la cabeza, y eso implicaba permitirse estar tumbado sobre el suelo al menos unos minutos más, mientras su cabeza dejaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido y comenzaba a centrarse en lo que podía haber estado sucediendo.

Se encontraba en una habitación sumamente solitaria y asfixiante. Hacía mucho calor, un calor incómodo, más no abrasador. También sentía un escalofrío extraño que le recorría la espina dorsal y sentía una presencia maligna ir y venir en medio de espasmódicas presentaciones sobrenaturales.

Era como si formara parte de una prisión. Una prisión mental.

Lentamente su puso de pie, solo para comprobar que estaba vestido. Aquello no le produjo buena espina del todo. Si todo esto había ocurrido justamente después de haberse revolcado con Kidman en la cama, entonces podía estar seguro de que no había sido por sus propios medios que esa ropa había llegado ahí. Esperaba algo así, como que hubiese sido secuestrado por un grupo de terroristas sexys y macabras, que gustaban de hacer rituales sadomasoquistas con sus víctimas, y no haber caído en el juego de palabras de Kidman, que todavía estaba muy fresco en su cabeza.

-_"Ruvik consiguió crear un sub-mundo, dentro de su cabeza. Uno donde solo tenía que pensar en algo horroroso y macabro, para convertirlo en realidad"._

Entre aquello e invadir la mente de un huésped cualquiera, no había en realidad ninguna diferencia, y Chris lo sabía. De ser cierto, podía suponer que Ruvik estaba detrás de todo esto, podía dudar de las intenciones de Kidman y podía sentir un temor pavoroso petrificarse y solidificarse en su dermis. Podía percibir como sus vellos se erizaban y sus ojos comenzaban a englobarse alrededor de sus cuencas, a medida que el miedo iba creciendo.

Chris Redfield tenía miedo, vaya que lo tenía. Era un miedo profundo y atroz, un miedo al que ya estaba acostumbrado, pues nunca, durante ninguna misión contra una B.O.W., en la que hubiese perdido el control de la situación, había llegado a sentir otra cosa que no hubiese sido miedo.

En la habitación en la que se encontraba, no había adornos en las paredes, ni ventanas, ni sillas, ni muebles. Solamente un pasillo que se notaba por la débil sombra que proyectaban las aspas del ventilador que permanecía estático, colgado de un alambre en el techo, y a través del cual se podía llegar a un pórtico sin puerta, desde el cual, se alcanzaba a proyectar una sombra que se bamboleaba de manera errática, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande.

Chris no podía discernirla, pero era efervescente. Los bordes de la sombra se contorsionaban, como las partículas en blanco y negro de un canal en estática en la televisión. Los pasos eran raros. Chris intuía que debía de tener un pie más grande que el otro, pues fuese lo que fuese, tenía una pisada que sonaba como un chapoteo seco, y otra que era similar a un repique muy rápido.

Entonces entró en razón de que no tenía un arma. Ni siquiera un mísero cuchillo. Todo eso dio pie a que decidiera que lo mejor, era esconder su propia sombra de aquella presencia y así lo hizo. Lentamente y sin entrar en desesperación – O al menos no más de la que ya cargaba encima – Se fue arrinconando contra el costado izquierdo de la puerta, por dónde provenía la sombra. No podía alcanzar a verla, pero si podía percibir el reflejo acrecentándose cada vez más, mientras escuchaba el chapoteó de sus pisadas de forma cada vez más nítida e incorregible.

De pronto percibió un suspiro femenino. Un suspiro similar a varios que había escuchado con anterioridad, pero con un dejo de desesperación notable.

Julie Kidman cayó de bruces contra el piso, luego de chocar contra el marco que estaba de frente a la humanidad de Chris Redfield, y caer casi inconsciente al suelo. Traía puesta la ropa que por lo general empleaba día a día en la comisaría de policía, pero esta estaba rasguñada y seriamente afectada por algún ataque furioso que había conseguido rasgársela, principalmente en el área de los hombros y la cadera. Además tenía algunos raspones y mostraba símbolos de cansancio y parecía estar exhausta en exceso.

Chris sabía que lo más sensato no era preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, sino quitarle el arma, y procurar que lo que sea de lo que estuviera huyendo, no pudiese acercarse más a ella.

Traía una pistola consigo, que le arrebató de las manos sin siquiera consultarle. Salió al pasillo sin pensarlo dos veces y cuando apuntó hacia ambos lados, se encontró de cara a la quietud y silencios más absolutos.

Chris no podía entenderlo, pero Julie sí. Él lo intuía en las respiraciones cada vez más pausadas y comedidas de la joven agente, que lo observaba con ansias de decirle algo importante. Él podía sentirla por el rabillo del ojo, y podía saber, que aquello importante, eran noticias verdaderamente malas.

Bajó el arma, más no la guardia, y se acercó a su nueva compañera. Si es que podía llamarla de alguna forma. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y procuró que su campo visual no escapara de él, con el fin de poder interrogarla.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Para mí, estamos en un colegio abandonado. Un sitio sumamente cargado de energía oscura, donde se cometieron atrocidades durante el régimen de los Jemeres Rojos que estuvo en Camboya hace más de medio siglo. Para ti, no estoy segura… ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Paredes deshilachadas, pintura enmohecida, soledad y quietud absolutas. Sonidos y sombras extrañas. Cuando vi tu silueta acercándose, creí que se trataba de un zombi, por la forma en la que caminabas.

-Entonces debo agradecer que el del arma no hayas sido tú.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Kidman dejó el sarcasmo de lado y se dedicó a escrutar con la mirada a Chris. No podía creer que él fuera capaz de cuestionarla o dudar de ella de esa manera. No después de que ella accediera a compartir más que un tiempo de caridad con él.

Kidman sabía y pensaba que estaba del lado de los buenos. Así se los había hecho entender a Sebastian y Joseph, y sin dudas haría lo mismo con Chris.

-¿Dónde estamos Kidman?

-Lo lamento mucho Chris. No pensábamos que el alcance de los experimentos de Ruvik fuera tan grande.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Él nos encontró, y ahora su guardaespaldas nos encontrará a nosotros.

De pronto, una figura enorme. Una sombra gigantesca del tamaño de un oso, se erigió como una estatua a sus espaldas. Tenía una sinuosidad claramente humana y un cráneo extrañamente cuadrado, ¿Acaso una nueva B.O.W.? Chris lo creía muy posible a estas alturas, pues de ser cierto lo que había dicho Kidman, ahora el peor enemigo, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que dentro de su cabeza, o la de su compañera.

Julie comenzó a gatear en reversa, buscando alejarse de la habitación. Chris apenas y podía entender lo que veía. Era como un enorme y sanguinario carnicero sin rostro. A través de su hombro y cruzando su estómago, se ubicaba una suerte de hamaca que se bamboleaba con un sonido hueco, como si varias cosas de hueso chocaran entre si cada vez que el sujeto daba un lento y comedido paso. Su delantal ensangrentado y sus ropas enmohecidas, no se comparaban al tamaño del mazo que sostenía en la mano derecha y que permanecía encadenado a su mano como una especie de tatuaje que sobresalía de la piel, aunque de lejos, lo más aterrador y a la vez, intrigante de todo esto era su cabeza que permanecía oculta entre las cuatro paredes de una especie de caja fuerte, que contenía algo sumamente frenético y furioso en su interior.

Chris no tenía intenciones de averiguar que era aquello, pero el monstruo sí. La mole ignoró la primera y única ráfaga de disparos de Chris, y se retiró con sumo cuidado la tapa de la caja fuerte girando el dial de números y luego tirando la palanca.

Chris cayó al suelo tan pronto como pudo comprobar el contenido del verdugo que ahora lo amenazaba tanto a él, como a Kidman.

Se trataba del rostro de la indiferencia y la crueldad. La hipótesis y los hechos, por encima de la crueldad de sus acciones. Albert Wesker lo observaba con un par de ojos rojos, como de gato, decapitado en el interior de una caja fuerte, que mostraba el sonriente y decapitado rostro de Wesker, sin mucha preocupación de por medio. Tenía una sonrisa atroz y una mirada perturbadora.

Entonces aquel guardián enalteció la gloria de su oscuro martillo cegador y ante la mirada eufórica de Wesker y la expresión de horror absoluto de Julie Kidman, Chris comprendió una cosa.

El mal siempre está observando…


End file.
